My First Love, feel so awfull
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Mmm... Ucchan mau ngomong apa ya? Pokoknya ini OOC deh! Warning: Romance jelek, Humor garing, ga ada lemon*PLAK*, Super OOC, mm, agak Tragedy in next Chapt! ItachixOC (Author ngarep) REVIEW PLIS? *BLINK* UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Haaai, Minna-san! Ucchan si gaje balik lagi! Kini kembali dengan fic STRAIGHT *gitu 'kan tulisannya?*! Em… maaf ya, kalau jelek. Ucchan juga manusia… SOOO, Ini mungkin akan bersambung ke beberapa chapt… TERGANTUNG REVIEW!*ketawa iblis*

So, silahkan dibaca! Kalo pada nggak suka straight, silahkan tekan tombol back dengan resiko CACAR AIR + PANUAN selama seminggu!*_evil grin_*

* * *

"Haaaah..."

Aku berjalan dengan gontai di jalan setapak untuk menunggu angkot.

Tadi malam aku lupa bikin tugas matematika yang seabrek, dan dengan kecepatan penuh menyelesaikannya dalam semalam. Hahahah! Bayangin wajahku, deh!

_And_, kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku mau-mau aja begadang demi bikin tuh soal-soal matematika yang berjumlah 35 yang sangat menyiksa itu (esay, dan lengkap dengan penyelesaiannya, my man! Kalau, Pg sih, gampang cap cip cup langsung beres! *ketauan begonya*), kau pasti tak kenal Guru matematikaku, pak Asuma! Hahahah! Aku nggak mau disuruh hormat bendera di lapangan yang cuacanya sangat "Wow" belakangan ini.

"Hhhh…. Sekolah itu memang melelahkan…" desahku dengan kantung mata yang sangat mengerikan. Aku cuma bisa tidur 5 menit-an, dan setelah itu terdengar suara cempreng ibuku (yang lebih horror dari suara kuntilanak! Percaya deh!) yang menyuruhku bangun. Dan sialnya, aku bangun dengan kantung mata yang sangat tidak indah untuk dikenang.

"Ooi, Ayumi!" terdengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Aku langsung menoleh, "Pagi, Sakura!" Cewek berkulit putih, dan berambut _soft pink_ itu sekarang lagi terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Dia Sakura Haruno, sahabatku serta temen terlambatku sejak kecil. Aku dan dia pernah bolos sekolah. Ceritanya dulu sekali, saat di sekolahku ada razia hp, aku dengan begonya malah membawanya. Sakura yang mengetahui hal ini, langsung menemani ku bolos (dasar bandel!). Temen yang baik….*dijalan yang salah!* Aku juga bertetangga dengannya. Komplit 'kan?

Setelah nafas Sakura normal kembali, dia mengajakku untuk ngobrol lagi. "Heh! Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini! Eh, matamu kenapa tuh?" tanyanya sambil menatap kantong mataku yang mengerikan. "Iya nih, ibuku lagi buru-buru, jadi kami serumah harus berangkat pagiii banget!" keluhku sambil menguap. Ibuku itu selalu sibuk dengan segala macam kursus-kursus apalah itu. Tapi rasanya baru kali ini ibu kelihatan buru-buru banget. Kami serumah yang terdiri dari aku, adikku dan ayahku kerepotan dibuatnya.

"Lagipula ada pr matematika. Aku begadang semalaman ngebuatnya." tuturku sambil menguap. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti. Aku ini paling nggak bisa matematika! Bawaannya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Eh, kamu juga tumben bangun pagi, Sakura!" aku menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Sakura cengengesan lalu menjawab malu-malu, "Aaaah…. cuma nggak sengaja suka Siwon SuJu kooook~! Yumi jahil aaaa~h!" Sakura langsung meninju bahuku dengan PELAN. Oh Tuhan! Aku tanya apa dia jawab apa!

Ah, lupa aku! Perkenalkan! Namaku Ayumi Aimikka (author ngarep). Di cerita ini, kau boleh memanggilku Yumi. Maaf telat memperkenalkan diri! Aku memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap sebahu, dan mata _Emerald_ yang kata beberapa orang, membuatku kelihatan manis~ (bukannya mau sombong, loh ya!)

"Eeh, Yumi! Kata pak Kakashi, ada murid pindahan 'kan?" suara Sakura yang LEMBUT menyadarkan aku dari khayalan ngawurku. "eh, iya, oom(?)!" aku teriak-teriak gaje dengan latah karena kaget. Aku menutup mulutku sebelum ada yang melirikku dan mengira diriku orang gila "Eh, sorry!"ujarku.

"Nggak pa-pa kok!" Sakura udah maklum. "Tapi moga-moga murid pindahan itu cakep ya!" tatapan mata Sakura mulai agak liar seperti temanku yang hobinya malakin orang dengan cara seperti apapun (apa nyambungnya?). "hehe! Iya ya!" aku mengedipkan mata. Kami berdua naik angkot nggak berdosa yang kebetulan lewat dengan tawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat supir angkot yang bernama Kisame (Kisame: enak aja, gue supir angkot! *author disamehada*) itu ngerasa risih. "Jangan-jangan dua eneng ini kuntilanak lagi?" batinnya dengan wajah was-was. Kaga heran. Mengingat ini masih sangat pagi dan tawa horror aku dan Sakura yang meyakinkan(?).

* * *

Well, skip time aja. Daripada ngedengerin ocehan mahluk dua (kau tahu siapa?) dan supir angkot yang mau mampus plus teler (sama aja bu!).

Jadi yah, ceritanya aku dan Sakura terpaksa jalan kaki di tengah jalan karena si supir angkot yang imut-imut *muntah ditempat* itu meleng dan nabrak pohon sampai nggak sadarkan diri A.K.A pingsan, penyebabnya karena hal sepele, Sakura yang duduk dibelakang si mas-mas berwajah melas itu ketawa gaje dengan oktaf yang WOW.

Untung saja sekolah kami dekat dengan tempat perkara kejadian, Sakura sekarang malah udah ngutuk-ngutuk tuh supir yang (katanya) sengaja nurunin mereka dengan acara pingsan segala (lah, salah siapa coba?).

Yah,_ skip time _lagi aja dah!

* * *

Sesampainya disekolah, aku dan Sakura berjalan dengan langkah ringan kekelas. Aku hanya ngangguk-ngangguk cengo saat mendengar setiap ocehan yang keluar dari bibir gadis ini. Ceriwis banget! Ceriwis dan kaga peduli mau lawan bicaranya dengerin atau nggak. Tapi Sakura adalah anak yang baik dan lumayan manis. Rambutnya tergerai panjang, tubuhnya juga bagus. Aku heran kenapa dia sering ditolak cowok-cowok. Yah, mungkin karena sifat liar(?), cerewet, keras kepala, dan ambisiusnya ya? Hehhehe, aku sendiri sudah menjomblo lamaaa banget. Dan aku tak perduli dengan itu. Menurutku buang-buang waktu aja. Mendingan sih ya, berteman aja. Lebih asyik dan nggak menyiksa.

Tapi kata Sakura, jomblo itu adalah masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Lah? Kalo punya waktu untuk menangisi hal kayak begituan, lebih baik dipakai untuk mengintrogasi diri sendiri 'kan? Nyari apaaa gitu kekurangan diri sendiri. Introspeksi diri. Tapi kayaknya Sakura nggak bakal terlalu memperhatikan walau aku sudah berkoar-koar dengan ceramahku.

_ Back to story again, my dude! _*dilempar ember*

Saat melewati ruang guru, aku dan Sakura melihat sesosok cowok yang tampak asing bagiku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini. Siapa ya? Aku melirik kearah Sakura yang sudah mulai meluncurkan jurus-jurus genit yang dinamakannya jurus penggoda, yang jujur aja. Bisa membuatmu perlu menyiapkan berpuluh-puluh kantong muntah kalau dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Tapi yah, karena authornya lagi _mood _ngenyiksa pembaca, maka akhirnya kita akan mengulasnya(raja tega)! Dimulai dari senyuman genit yang OH TUHAN, Kau bisa membayangkan wajah ayam kampung jantan yang sedang senyum menggoda lawan jenisnya (nggak nyambung), tawa cekikikan (yang kata Sakura) seksi tapi malah maksa dan akhirnya kedengaran seperti tawa kuntilanak di telingaku (ANEH tapi NYATA), juga sengaja ngemelototin mata biar keliatan unyu-unyu katanya, tapi lebih keliatan kayak tampang sapi sebelum di jagal.

Belum lagi dia suka memoyongkan bibir sok imut supaya kelihatan kalo dia baru pake lip gloss rasa jagung bakar (ada ya?*bingung sendiri*) yang berkilauan kayak lampu bohlam itu (silau, _man_!), kau bisa membayangkan Bebek yang baru saja mencelupkan mulutnya di laut penuh minyak sehingga bibirnya berkilauan(reader: HAAHH?!). Lagi pula tu bebek kayak kaga ada kerjaan lain aja. Main nyelup-nyelup!

Eh, juga ada goyangan-goyangan hebohnya Sakura. "Dipikirnya acara dangdut, apa?" batinku saat dia menunjukan tarian nge-bor yang sangat nista di mataku. Belum lagi puisi-puisi ngaconya, nih contohnya:

"_Wahai pria idaman~, tahukah aku siapa? Aku adalah pengagummu~!_

_Tanpamu, aku bagai Romeo tanpa Juliet! Eh salah! Maksudnya Juliet tanpa Romeo~! Oooh~_

_Yu ar so Beutiful, Maai Meeeen~!"_

Dan hasil puisi ancurnya, Sakura ditolak dan diketawain para cowok. Kasihan…..

Eit! Ada juga nyanyian-nyanyian ngaco nan ancur!

Contohnya:

_ "Oh Mai Darliiiing, Lope Lope You Sooo Maaach! Muach (5x)!(?)"_

_ Juga_

_ "OOOOOH! AI LOPE YOUH, BIIIBEEEEH!"_

Hingga bikin kucing tetangga sebelah sakaratul maut...

"Yumiii! Dia cakep bangeeet~! Kayak cowok blasteran Eropa gituuuu~" bisik Sakura padaku heboh dengan masih mengedipkan mata pada cowok yang tampak agak risih melihat Sakura.

Dengan malas aku meliriknya diam-diam (aku nggak mau disangka Sakura kedua karena ketahuan meliriknya. Aku cewek biasa yang lemah nggak seperti Sakura yang berstamina TINGGI dan berkekuatan 1000 ekor kuda *waay!?* itu). Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, perkataan Sakura memang benar.

Cowok itu tampak cakep dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan diikat lemas kebelakang berwarna hitam _raven_. Kulit putih dan hidung mancung menyempurnakan mata _Garnet_-nya yang teduh. _Perfect…_

Benar-benar kayak cowok di komik (oh, ya! Bagi yang belum tau, aku adalah Otaku Saudara-saudari! (pidato pake toa) *dilempar sandal* (Reader: kaga penting lu!).

Kayaknya saat Tuhan menciptakannya, perasaanNya lagi seneng hingga menciptakan mahluk seindah ini….

Saat aku sibuk ngebandingin cowok asing itu dengan tokoh Anime kesukaanku, Sakura sekarang malah sudah sibuk melancarkan kedipan maut ke arah cowok _perfect _yang sepertinya eneg melihat Sakura. Tapi yah, _who care?_ Sakura memang cewek super cueeek! Sakura memang gadis yang baik, tapi SAYANG, dia SUPER genit dan DUPER sok imut (kok jadi gaje gini?)!

Bayangkan saja dalam seminggu dia bisa jatuh cinta pada 4 cowok berbeda, dan dalam seminggu itu juga dia DITOLAK MENTAH-MENTAH (BUSET! Matiin capslock-nya dulu dong!)! Sungguh nista hidupmu, nak…..

Saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk menghibur, mukanya udah kayak orang depresi tinggi. Dia nangis-nangis histeris dan membanting semua perabotan yang murah dan nggak berharga (kalo mahal, sayang katanya*hah? Nggak salah tuh?*). Keluarganya hanya diam menatap mahluk yang beringas itu. Mamanya Sakura malah udah nangis-nangis gaje sambil teriak, "Sakura! Di mana kamu nak? Siapa Monster iniii?".

Sebagai teman, jujur aku prihatin padanya (dan KELUARGANYA yang notabenenya sama-sama sinting). Tapi aku bisa apa coba? Nyamperin tuh 4 cowok kaga tau diri itu lalu mengancam sambil nodongin tinju? Wahahahahahah! Itu mah, namanya cari digebukin! _Well,_ kau boleh melakukannya jika kau adalah _Supa Girl_, _Wonder Woman_ atau _Cat Woman_ sekalian!

Esoknya, Sakura sekolah dengan mata bengkak dan merah. Mungkin hasil jerih payahnya meraung-raung dan membanjiri kamarnya semalaman. Hari itu aku tidak banyak bicara. Membiarkan Sakura menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Hohoohoh! Aku teman yang baik 'kan? *digampar reader*.

Lalu, kukira Sakura akan murung dalam waktu lama, ternyata aku salah, SALAH BESAR! Sehari kemudian dia sudah pulih kembali dan mulai mencari cinta secara membabi buta. Yah, Sakura memang aktif, salah, HIPERAKTIF maksudku, dalam mencari cinta! Berbeda banget dariku, yang dari lahir dengan wajah imut-imut *itu fitnah!*, sampai segede gedung monas *hueeh!?* ini, kaga pernah jatuh cinta! (yang ini beneran nggak pernah!) Bahkan Sakura pernah mengenalkanku dengan cowok-cowok cakep. Jujur aja, aku kaga tertarik dengan mereka. Eiiits! Bukan berarti aku penyuka sesama jenis lho! Cuma belum dapat yang sreg di hati.

Saat aku mulai ngelamun dengan wajah (yang aku yakin) udah kayak orang ketimpa beton seberat 50 ton *lebay, gan!*, (bo'ong kok. Cuma masang wajah bego plus cengo terbaikku.) Tanpa kusangka, cowok itu tersenyum maut ke arahku sampai memudarkan lamunanku dan membuat Sakura mimisan. Aku cuma bisa nyengir kuda karena masih kaget.

"Yumiiii~! Dia tersenyum padaku!" Sakura memelukku girang sambil menampilkan senyum terlebarnya pada cowok itu. Cowok itu agak mendelik pada Sakura dan aku. Ya ampun Sakura...! Bikin rusak imej aja….

Tiba-tiba muncul Kakashi sensei.

Beliau adalah guru Ipa Fisika sekaligus wali kelasku. Beliau guru paling baik hati di sini. Top dah! Sayangnya dia agak pemalas dan pelupa. Oh ya, dia juga, em… _gay._ Pasangannya adalah sensei Iruka Umino. (Reader: Kaga ilang-ilang fujoshimu?! Ucchan: Biarin!)

Yah, mari hentikkan promosi gaje ini, beliau kelihatan panik saat melihat cowok itu terlebih aku dan Sakura. Dia segera menyeret paksa cowok itu kedalam kantor guru. Cowok itu agak mendengus tidak suka. Dia melirikku dengan mata merah tajamnya yang OH TUHAN MENGHANYUTKAN sebelum menghilang di balik bayang-bayang kantor guru *jreng jreng!*. Aku agak terpaku. Kenapa dadaku rasanya hangat, pipiku panas, mataku kelilipan (what the maksud?), apakah ini….(mendramatisir)... Yang namanya Cinta….? Cintaaa?

CINTAAAAAAAAAA?! *PLAKK!*

Hey, hey! Aku baru saja melihatnya semenitan lalu! Gak nyampe malah, kenal juga belum! _Oh God! What happening to meeee_?! *sok pamer inggris*

Aku melirik ke Sakura. Itu anak sekarang sudah memandang pintu guru tanpa berkedip. O-oh… aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu!

Aku segera menyeret paksa Sakura sebelum dia memulai meneriakkan lagu wajibnya, sayangnya, gadis penggemar Brad Pitt dan Siwon Suju itu sudah sadar duluan. Dengan semangat 45, Sakura berteriak (dengan Bahasa Inggris yang ancur) dan menerjang maju tapi kutahan dengan tanganku, "Ooooooh! Cinta barukuuuuuu! Weit for meeeey haneeeeey! Eh? Ah! Yumi! Lepaskan! Aku mau melihat pangerankuuu~!" aku tak perduli.

Dan dengan segenap jiwa raga (bertele-tele!) aku menyeret Sakura ke kelas yang tak jauh dari ruang guru. Cuma tinggal belok kanan, lurus 5 kelas, belok kiri, 2 blok dari samping UKS, dan naik tangga ke lantai 3 (dekat apanyaaaaaaaa?!)".

Sakura sampai nangis Bombay saat kuseret. Tapi itu malah menambah stamina dan tenaga Gorilla-ku (ngeeeh! Bo'ong!) untuk lebih keras menyeretnya. Akhirnya, setelah melewati gunung yang curam (tangga), labirin berliku (lorong sekolahku), dan gangguan mahluk halus (teman-teman dan guruku)-, akhirnya aku berhasil sampai dengan selamat di kelasku bersama Sakura yang telah tepar karena kuseret naik tangga tadi. Tapi aku masa bodoh. Yang penting, aku telah berhasil mencegah membuat telinga semua orang di sekolah tuli! (BGM: _We are the champion_ by Queen).

* * *

Di kelasku yang damai dan tenang (hahahaha...*ketawa garing*)….

Aku dan Sakura melangkah ke bangku kami. Aku duduk persis di belakang Sakura. Belum juga sempat bernapas lega, muncul lagi kecoak pengganggu(sadiiis)!

"Hai! Kalian tumben datang cepet!" itu Sasuke, cowok yang bloonnya minta ampun *author dikeroyok Sasuke FC*, tapi harga dirinya super tinggi!

"Iya nih, ibuku ngebangunin kami serumah terlalu pagi! Oya, kamu juga tumben cepat, Sasu? Biasanya jadi temen terlambat kita-kita!" aku menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung naik Narsisnya, cowok berambut gelap yang menurutku cukup tampan dengan mata _Onyx_-nya itu langsung berseru, "Oooh, kalo aku karena ibuku ngebangunin aku pagi banget karena mau ke luar kota! Jam bangunnya juga tak sesuai jam bangunku!".

"Alah, palingan Ibumu cuma mau ke Kiri, atau Suna 'kan? Nggak jauh tuh dari sini! Dan jam bangunmu 'kan tak sesuai soalnya jam bangunmu itu jam KARET!" Sakura menimpali dengan sinis, dan ternyata tepat sasaran. Muka si Sasuke MERAH. Benar-benar meraaah!

"Huh….." Mata Sasuke berkilat-kilat. Oh, IT'S NOT GOOD….

"Apa? Dasar _chick_! Udah bego, nggak tau diri lagi!" Sakura malah memanas-manasi Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Oh, God! Help Meee! (T0T)

Brak! Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu kelas yang tinggal kenangan.

Dari balik Pintu kelas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu muncullah…

"Kk-kau…."

BERSAMBUNG…

* * *

Hola Readerrr! Gimana? Gimana? Suka? Cinta? Tergila-gila? *PLAAAK!*

Maaf kalau reader tak merasakan ketiga perasaan diatas… *nyiapin boneka voodo*

Si Sasu Ucchan bikin Full OOC… Maaf ya, Sasu FC… *berpelukkan dengan Anti Sasu*

Maaf juga kalau jalur ceritanya kecepatan... Ucchan suka kecepatan...*PLAKKK!*

Btw, Review plis? Plis? Plis? Plis? Pl…(PLAK)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Minna-saaan! Ucchan balik lagi~! Hik, hik, walau pun reviewnya cuma 1 orang, ga papa deh, Ucchan lanjutin! Heehee~ Makasih buat reviewnya, Aoki Kou~!

Balasan review:

Aoki Kou : Aoki-chan! Makasih-makasih! Akan Ucchan usahain deeh~

Gitu aja deh. (hiks)

Hng, Ucchan bukan manusia yang sempurna! Jadi mohon reviewnya! Dan kalau boleh… fave dong…?*PLAK*

Uh, yah, kalau reader sekalian mau loh ya! Selamat membacaa~!

Before:

_Brak! Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu kelas yang tinggal kenangan._

_Dari balik Pintu kelas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu muncullah…_

_"Kk-kau…."_

_BERSAMBUNG…_

* * *

**Ucchan Present:**

**My First Love, Feel So Awfull**

**Chara: Masashi-chan! I mean Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Ucchan~**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sebuah sosok muncul dibalik pintu yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

Dan sosok berkepala Botak di tengah (kasihan, pasti salah cukur! *digampar sang pemilik kepala*) dengan setelan baju sweater panjang (yang udah bulukan) serta celana hangat norak yang tersingkap di balik mantel _orange _ngejreng_-_nya (lu bayangin aja penampilannya! Dijamin muntah 5 ember!).

Dan dia adalah…

"Ooi, kenapa sama tatapan kalian?" Yamato sensei (dihajar Yamato dengan jurus kayunya) agak tersinggung saat tatapan anak-anak muridnya nge-Hit bagian-bagian vitalnya (KEPALA BOTAK, Sweater MEWAH, dan Celana Yang ADUHAI.). *Reader: Sejak kapan Yamato botak? Ucchan: Ya, sejak Ucchan bilang begitu!(PLETAK!)*

Semua murid langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka merah menahan tawa_. Sensei_-ku ini memang penampilannya menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat belajar pelajaran Matematika yang WOW bikin sakit kepalanya.

Saat kelas mulai tenang kembali, si Sasuke malah mulai cari gara-gara, "Oooi, Sakura risleting rokmu kebuka tuuuh~". Semua mata menatap Sakura. Sakura menengok ke arah rok biru pendek selutut nya dan benar saja, wajah Sakura langsung merah, semerah daging asap (duh, jadi laper XD). Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam (BGM: "pandangan pertama awal aku bercintaaa~"*langsung digampar*). "Hoi…. Bilang apa kau tadi?".

"Loh? Budek ya? KuBILANG risleting rokMU KEBUKA" Sasuke menekan suaranya dikata Bilang, Mu, dan kebuka(?). Langsung saja, BUAKK! Sakura meninju wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Semua murid langsung berdiri dan menepi ke tempat aman untuk menonton termasuk Yamato sensei. Di kelas ini, pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke bukan hal baru, hampir setiap saat di kelas ini kita akan selalu melihat mereka bertengkar hebat. Para guru juga sudah pasrah. Sasuke tak terima dipukul kayak gitu, langsung dia membalas dengan menghajar tangan Sakura (nggak _gentle_ banget kalo mukul muka cewek!).

Tiba-tiba saat pertarungan sedang mencapai klimaksnya, muncul wajah seseorang yang udah tak asing lagi…

"Eeh, pak kepala sekolah…" Pak Yamato kaget dan langsung merasa martabat sebagai guru jatuh karena ketauan cengo nonton pertengkaran anak muridnya sendiri.

"Eehem…." Pak kepala sekolah yang bernama Sarutobi itu berdehem. BUAK PAK BRUAGH! Dicuekin. "Anak-an.." PLETAK! BRUAAAGH! PLAK! MIAAW(?)! masih dikacangin (_poor Principal_…). "WOOOI" pak kepala sekolah keluar yakuza *preman Jepang(langsung ditembak)* -nya.

Semuanya langsung terdiam menatap pak kepala sekolah termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke. "Eehem, pak Yamato, bisa tolong suruh anak-anak duduk?" Pria paruh baya yang berwajah tua (dihajar Sarutobi FG *ada ya?*) dan selalu menggunakan jubah putih kumal yang (aku tahu) mempunyai saku persembunyian tempat dia menaruh foto-foto Dora The Explorer, tokoh kartun kesayangannya secara diam-diam itu.(nista amat nih kepala sekolah).

"Eeh, i-iya, baik!" pak Yamato langsung meng-hush-hush anak muridnya (dikira kucing, apa?) dengan kejam dan mengirim _death glare_ terbaiknya(tapi malah bikin ketawa). Semua murid buru-buru kembali ketempat duduknya dan tersenyum malaikat (HOEKH).

Setelah kelas damai kembali, pak kepala sekolah nembak langsung, "Ehem… Sakura, AI LOPE YUUUU, beibeeeeh!" (ditendang kepala sekolah) *errr, salah naskah! Ganti-ganti!*

"EHEEM! Baik, eike langsung ajaa yaaa~! Kite kedatangan murid baru, yang ganteng, imut, cakep, nan menggoda, boooook! Yei siep-siep yee~" pak kepala sekolah malah masang tampang yang GOD… Dibikin imut-imut, tapi malah jadi amit-amit. Dan suara yang dimanis-manisin tapi jadi kayak lebih mirip suara banci blonde *Deidara dengan senang hati mengirim C4 ke rumah Author* yang biasa ngerumpi di taman lawang (ilang dah wibawanya). Ketahuan bencesnya nih…

semua orang langsung_ sweatdrop._ Kepala sekolah langsung tersadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan BESAR (Reader: sangat BESAR!), jadi dia langsung masang muka sok wiba(wel)wa, dan suara yang dibikin-bikin.

"Eeeerr… baik, masuk naaa~k….". seiring ajal menjemput pak kepsek (ditabok) eh, maksud saya selesai pak kepsek berpidato (?) singkat, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat lemas ke belakang dan bermata_ Garnet. _Itu cowok yang kulihat di depan ruang guru tadi!

Semua mata memandang takjub. Sakura malah sudah berbalik nyengir padaku sambil memberi tatapan "Dia emang jodohku!" aku hanya senyum-senyum gaje. Dasar Sakura …

"Nama Itachi Uchia. Panggil Itachi. Pindahan dari Amegakure, sebulan lalu." Cowok itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan Bahasa Konoha (?) yang baik dan benar. Semua diam menunggu. Pak Yamato juga. Pak kepala sekolah udah ngibrit dari tadi, katanya mau ketoilet.

1 jam…

Semua udah tumbang. Berpulang ke akhirat, para murid, guru, keluarga, kekasih, teman, orang tua, nenek, kakek, moyang, cucu, cicit, cecet (WHAT THE HELL?) (penulis langsung di lempar ember). Maksud saya semenit kemudian…

"Eeem… sudah, pak."cowok itu menatap pak Yamato. Guru itu masih cengo. Yang lain juga. Masih loading 10%

"Pak?" Itachi heran.

20%... Itachi setia menunggu. Anak-anak lain udah sadar

30% Itachi mulai bercukur(?)

40% Itachi menatap teman-teman barunya yang mukanya tolol semua

50% Itachi mulai membuka pelajaran (he?)

60% Itachi mulai merasa ngantuk

70%, PRUUUU~TH... ternyata, cakep-cakep jorok...

80% "Hoooi" Itachi mulai kesel.

90%, "Heeeh, guru ini 'kan masih melamun, apa gue gampar aja ya?" dasar nakal~

100% "hah...?" pak Yamato sadar dengan seiring jitakan (pertama, jelaskan dulu! Apa perbedaan jitak sama gampar? *masang wajah kebingungan* Reader: kaga penting, lu!) mesra(?) Itachi ke kepalanya (murid durhaka!). lalu pingsan lagi.

"Hhhhhhhhhhh….." Itachi hanya menghela nafas. Semua murid melongo menatap pak Yamato yang terbujur kaku akibat jitakan mesra (apaan sih?) Itachi.

"Eemmm…. Baiklah, aku duduk dimana?" Itachi menatap teman-temannya malu-malu kancing (PLAK!) maksud saya malu-malu kucing. Mendengar itu para cewek langsung semangat mempromosikan bangkunya. Bahkan yang udah punya teman sebangku, langsung nendang sang _chairmate (_apaan tuh?!_). _Ja'at banget!

Di sini, sebangku cewek duduk dengan cowok. Awalnya cewek-cewek enggan duduk dengan pasangan cowoknya. Secara, para cowok kelas IX-H ini mukanya di bawah standar semua (Author dikeroyok teman-teman cowoknya yang ngerasa jelek. Ucchan: Idih, merasa banget, lu!). Tapi akhirnya pasrah juga tapi dengan syarat _chairmate_ nya harus menjajaninya selama sebulan penuh (reader: dasar perhitungan!).

Dan sekarang, para cowok dengan mudahnya dicampakkan teman sebangkunya. Para cowok mulai menyanyi dengan suara yang ancu... merdu maksud saya...(Author dipelototin temen-temen cowok sekelas(ToT) lagipula ada hubungan apa sih mereka sama nih fic?!),

"Dulu aku kau puja….(cewek2: kapan gue pernah muja lo?! Para cowok cuek bebek) Dulu aku kau sayang….(Cewek2: HUAAAH?) Dulu aku sang juara… yang selalu engkau cintaaaa~…(cewek2: muke lu jauuuh!) kinii roda telah berputaaaarr…

Kini aku kau hinaaa…(cewek2: selalu! *tersenyum bangga*) kini aku kau buang… jauh dari hidupmu…(cewek2: anugerah bagiku) kini aku sengsara…(cewek2: Alhamdulillah!) roda memang telah berputaaa-aar….

Mana janji manismu? Mencintaiku sampai K.O….(cewek2: masa?) Kini engkau pun minggat…. Saat ku terpuruk sendiri…(cewek2: derita lo!) aaaakulah, sang maa~ntaaan, aku lah sang jantaaaaan(?)!" (Nidji: _ Sang mantan_) *dengan sedikit reparasi (_Grin_)*

Para cewek kaga ada yang peduli, malah mulai menyerang Itachi dengan mencubit-cubit pipi dan memeluk lengannya. Para cowok langsung pundung karena ngerasa nggak dianggep.

Itachi mulai kesel.

END AYUMI POV

: w :

: =_ 0:

NOW ITACHI POV

Uuuh…. Cewek-cewek ini rese banget…. Ributnya minta ampun…

Aku mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ah… itu cewek yang waktu itu! Aku langsung berjalan kearah cewek cantik berambut _Purple_ yang sedang nguap lebar-lebar itu (saat itu juga aku berpikir, "jadi cewe nggak sopan amat"), "aku duduk disini ya?". Cewek itu langsung kaget dan menatap mataku. _Garnet-_ku bertemu dengan _Emerald_-nya.

"He? Tapi disamping aku udah ada Sasuke…" cewek itu menatap teman di sebelahnya dengan ragu. Aku menatap cowok bernama Sasuke itu sambil berkata, "_Gomen, _Sasuke-san. kamu duduk ama cewek itu aja ya?" aku menunjuk sembarang cewek. Dan cewek itu agak mendelik tidak suka. Sasuke juga tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan, DIA-MUSUH-ABADI-KU-TAU!

"Sasuke-san…. tolonglah_….." _aku langsung ngeluarin _Puppy eyes._ Si Sasuke kembali ragu. Namun karena mungkin aku ngedesak terus, akhirnya dia setuju. "Baik, tapi aku nggak mau duduk sama dia!" cewek yang asal kutunjuk tadi mendelik kesal. "Mendingan sama Ino!" ujarnya sambil nyengir, dan menunjuk cewek cantik berambut pirang dan bermata _Pearl _kebiruan . "Eeng.. maaf. Aku sudah duduk dengan Shikamaru." Cewek bernama Ino itu buru-buru menggandeng tangan cowok yang bernama Shikamaru, cowok yang keliatan pemalas dan bertampang datar. Tampaknya dia bodoh hingga tak disukai sebagian wanita.

Shikamaru mendelik nggak suka.

"Eeeer… kalo gitu, Ten-ten aja!" Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Kali ini sasarannya, seorang cewek imut dan berambut coklat gelap yang di cepol dua dengan rapi. "Nggak boleh! Ten-ten cewekku! Kalo masih ingin juga, hadapi mayatku dulu! Biar kujadiin sup kamu!" cowok tinggi putih dan memakai baju setelan jaket hitam mengkilat ber _style_ ala yakuza (ini pelajar ato apa siih?) yang ku ketahui bernama Neji (reader: HAH? NGGAK SALAH TUH?!) nggak terima.

"Neji…."

"Ten-ten…"

"Neji….!"

"Ten-ten….!"

"Neji…."

"Ten-ten…"

"Neji…."

"Ten-ten…."

Heeh… malah jadi opera sabun gini…..

Cowok bernama Sasuke itu menatap cewek-cewek lain, tapi semua cewek ditatap oleh tatapan maut Sasuke-san langsung berbalik menyerbu cowok-cowok lokal yang masih pundung lantaran dengan seenak jidat dibuang begitu saja kayak sampah daur ulang. Dasar cewek egois…

apa Sasuke-san sejelek itu ya? Wajahnya nggak jelek-jelek amat.

Eem… aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana. Harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku sekolah di sini untuk tujuan lain….

"Eeem… Itachi-kun, aku duduk sama nenek sihir itu aja deh…." Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku dan menarik nafas berat sambil menunjuk cewek yang kutunjuk tadi. "HEH?! Apa kau bilang?!" cewek itu mulai kelihatan marah.

"Aduuuuuuuuuuh~ kamu ini tuli yaa, haah?! KUBILANG NENEK SIHIR!" si cowok bernama Sasuke itu malah nyolot. Cewek itu tersenyum iblis dengan latar belakang api. OH…. Mampus aku…..

_Skip time_ aja deh, setelah Yamato sensei sadar dari tidurnya, dia _panic mode on_ saat melihat Sasuke-san dan Cewek liar itu berantem tepat didepan hidungnya. Bukan apa-apa. Lu bayangin aja hidung lu copot karena kena tendangan dan cakaran 2 murid barbar itu. HOROR

Secepat terbitnya mentari(?) *Reader: ni cowok cakep-cakep ternyata otaknya gak beres juga...* Yamato sensei segera berusaha melerai dua murid itu. Tapi NA'AS (sengaja digedein supaya bikin pembaca deg-degan *gampared* ), yang terjadi Yamato sensei malah kena tinju cewek itu, serta tendangan Sasuke-san. Aku cukup kasihan sama guru malang yang satu ini. Jadi guru nggak ada harganya amat….. _but, what can I do?_ Akhirnya semua mahluk hidup di situ cuma bisa nonton pertarungan _hot _Sasuke versus Cewek yang baru kutahu bernama Sakura. Malah ada yang udah taruhan duit segala. _What a crazy class…._

Aku cuma menatap bosan. Lalu mulai nguap. Secara sadar, Aku mulai tidur. Masa bodo mereka mau berantem atau apa, yang penting Aku ngantuk bangeeeeeeeeeeeet~…..

_Oyasumi~ (_selamat malam_) *_pembaca: masih pagi, woi!_*…_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz…..

* * *

_Flashback mode on:_

_Seorang anak umur 3 tahun yang masih imut-imut *Author: KYAAAH~~~* sedang bersama ibu, adik laki-lakinya yang masih balita dan ayahnya di sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju di jalan menuju Sunagakure, "Ibu, kita mau kemana? anak itu bertanya sambil menatap ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum._

_Sambil menidurkan anak bungsunya yang bernama Shisui, dia berkata, "Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun ke-4 mu dirumah nenek." Mata anak itu berbinar-binar, "Sungguh, ayah?" anak itu menatap ayahnya meminta kepastian. Sang ayah mengangguk sambil tertawa lepas. Anak itu juga tertawa bahagia sambil bersorak, "Yay! Kerumah nenek!". Mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaan itu lenyap saat kejadian itu muncul…._

Aku merasa kepalaku pening. Memori itu kembali berputar….

"_Itachi-kun! Cepat lompat!" _

"_Ada apa ibu?"_

"_Ibu, cepat lompat dengan Itachi dan Shisui!"_

"_T-tapi bagaimana dengan kamu, yah?"_

"_Sudahlah! Cepat lompat!" _

"_Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji kalau akan bersama mu sampai mati!"_

"_Ugh… Arigatou…" ayah tersenyum miris_

_Ibu cuma tersenyum lembut._

" _Itachi... maafkan ibu. ibu dan ayah akan meninggalkanmu. maaf... Itachi selamatkan adikmu..."_

"_Ayah ibu? Kalian mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan Ita dan Shisu di sini!" "Gomen, Itachi-kun... Dan terima kasih banyak" dan satu kecupan itu melayang di dahi mungil Itachi. *author langsung ngegigit sapu tangan*_

" _Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pergi! Itachi nggak mau sendiri! AYAH! IBU!"_

_Ttapi tiba-tiba, semua jadi gelap…_

_Esoknya Itachi tersadar di sebuah desa kecil di pelosok Sunagakure. Dia ditemukan warga yang numpang lewat disitu (alias numpang eksis). Tobi nama orang itu._

_Shisui tertidur disampingnya. "Ibu… ayah…" Itachi menatap Shisui dengan sedih. Setelah berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dengan menggendong Shisui, Itachi berjalan ke pusat desa. Tak sengaja dia melihat surat kabar._

_Disitu ada foto orang tuanya dan mobil yang dikendarai kemarin. Bedanya kondisi mobil itu memprihatinkan. Itachi membaca teks yang ada di surat kabar itu._

_Matanya terpaku pada beberapa kata…_

"_Mereka meninggal di tempat, keberadaan kedua anaknya masih tak diketahui-"_

"_Kematian mereka diduga telah direncanakan…"_

"_N-nani...?! " Dia merasa tak percaya saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di surat kabar itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

_Itachi nangis. Bener-bener nangis. Sumpah dia nangis. Suer dah dia nang… Oke, lupakan kega-jean saya. _

"_Ayah, ibu…. Teganya kalian pergi secepat ini…. Padahal kalian masih ngutang lollipop padaku (dasar anak perhitungan)…"_

_(Oke! Ulangi adegan!)_

"_Ayah, ibu… Teganya kalian pergi secepat ini… padahal kalian sudah berjanji mau merayakan ulang tahun Ita…" cairan berkilauan menetes dari mata Itachi kecil._

_Itachi cuma bisa memeluk Shisui yang beda 3 tahun darinya dengan sesenggukan…_

…

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"…Tachi… Itachi…" terdengar suara seorang pria (ya iyalah! Masa bencong!?).

Aku membuka mata dengan berat. "Mmmm…" aku meringis pelan karena merasa kepalaku pusing. Memori itu….

"Hei, Itachi! Kamu nggak papa 'kan?" ah, ternyata Sasuke-san. Aku bangun dan menatap sekeliling. "Lho? Yang lain pada kemana?" Aku menatap Sasuke-san dengan heran. "Ebuset, dah! Kamu nggak nyadar ya? Ini udah jam pulang! Kau tidur terus selama jam pelajaran!" Sasuke-san menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Whaat?!_" Aku langsung MELOTOT. Hari pertama di sekolah baru, udah dapat reputasi konyol, Itachi, si tukang ngorok! Nggak lucu banget!

"Ya sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Nanti diomelin si Juugo lagi!" Sasuke-san segera menyeretku dengan saaangaaa~at LEMBUT.

"Aduh, i-iya! T-tunggu! Bisa gak, nggak nyeret-nyeret?" aku mengaduh sambil masang tampang melas. Tapi sayangnya gak dipedulikan Sasuke-san.

Dengan semangat 45, dia tetap menarikku sampai membuat aku terantuk dinding dan meja. Kalau ada siswi yang ngeliat ini, bakal makin ancur reputasiku!

Aduh, malang banget nasibku! _Bad Luck!_

Kami berdua berlari seperti maling dan polisi, gak ada habis-habisnya!

Akhirnya kami berhenti di depan sebuah pos tua yang udah bobrok sana sini. Kayaknya pos satpam. Cuma penghuninya yang gak ada.

Sasuke-san memberi kode untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon. Aku cuma mengangguk sok ngerti.

Setelah yakin kami berdua tersembunyi dengan aman, Sasuke-san mulai mengintip ke arah gerbang. "Sialan! Gerbangnya udah ditutup! Kayaknya si Juugo udah pulang! Cih!" Sasuke-san mendecih kesal. Huh...? Juugo? Aku menatap Sasuke-san dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ano, Sasuke-san..." aku memanggil sambil masang wajah anak kucing(?).

"Ya?" Sasuke-san menoleh.

"Em, siapa itu Juugo? Namanya kok aneh amat? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" *penulis ditampar pemilik nama Juugo* Aku masang tampang heran.

"Lho?! Kau belum tahu?!" pekik Sasuke-san kelihatan terkejut.

Aku cuma ngangguk.

Sasuke-san diam sebentar sambil masang tampang shock, lalu mulai bersuara,

"Hmm, bagaimana ya...?

Juugo itu orang yang berbahaya..."

SREK! Eh?! Apa itu...? Langkah kaki?! Sungguhan denger! Apa itu... Tapi sepertinya Sasuke-san gak denger...

"Dia pemilik mata burung Elang pincang(?)...! Sangat tajam!" lanjut Sasuke-san.

Byush! Sepasang mata hitam terang (?) muncul. DI SAAT GELAP GINI LAGI! Oh, ya lupa bilang. Disini ceritanya udah malam. (tukang tidur!)

"Pemilik lengan gajah!" si Sasuke-san masih keliatan gak menyadari bayangan di belakangnya. Aku udah merinding disko.

Tiba-tiba dua lengan gembrot muncul di balik kegelapan. Langsung ilang dah seremnya...

"Tapi yang terburuk..." Sasuke-san menutup mata sambil mengacungkan cari telunjuknya.

Bayangan itu jongkok tepat di sebelah Sasuke-san. Aku siap-siap ngambil seribu langkah no jutsu.

"DIA BOTAK DI TENGAH!" jerit Sasuke-san masang tampang horror.(Reader: Kapan Juugo botak?! Ucchan: Ya setelah Ucchan santet! *PLUAK*)

Si bayangan kelihatan tidak senang...

"A-ano... Sasuke-san... belakang..." aku meringis lalu tanpa perasaan, berlari sekuat tenaga keluar gerbang dengan cara memanjat. Meninggalkan Sasuke-san yang kini bagai anak kucing di sarang harimau.

"Eeeeh...?" Sasuke-san terlihat tersedak. Mukanya kayak orang mau lompat dari gedung lantai 1000 (buset!).

Perlahan, dia mulai menoleh ke arah yang kumaksud.

JRENG! ...

"halo..." si bayangan bersosok persis seperti yang digambarkan Sasuke-san tadi nyengir setan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~H!" Sasuke-san teriak kayak gadis yang barus saja kehilangan keperawanannya(?).

Segera dia berlari dan ikut-ikutan manjat pagar.

"WOI! Turun lu sekarang juga!" jerit orang bernama Juujuu (lupa namanya *di hajar*) itu pada Sasuke-san.

Tapi dua anak ganteng (ngaku-ngaku) itu langsung lari tanpa pernah menoleh lagi….

* * *

"Hosh… hosh… gila…" Sasuke-san dan aku berhenti disebuah warung sambil terengah-engah. Si pemilik warung menatap curiga ke arah kami.

"Dua bocah ini lari-larian kayak baru ketahuan maling ayam aja. Mencurigakan! Apa gue panggil warga aja ya…?" pikirnya sambil masang tampang serius.

Ya Tuhan, bener-bener kejam deh. Masa tampang cakep begini di bilang maling ayam?! Yang lebih elit dikit kek… maling mobil Ferrari gitu, atau maling anak milyuner (?). 'kan kedengarannya lebih keren… *author di tampar*

"Hosh, hosh… S-Sasuke-san, tadi itu si Jozigo *pembaca: jauh banget!* itu ya?" Tanyaku masih terengah-engah.

"Y… ya… hah… tapi ngomong-ngomong namanya itu Juugo, bukan Jozigo. Daya ingatmu buruk juga ya…" Sasuke-san mengoreksi kata-kataku sambil masang tampang "ternyata lu cakep-cakep, bloon ya?".

Yah, jelas aku malu banget. Aku cuma tertawa kecil, sementara hatiku udah merutukinya dengan semua isi kebun binatang.

"Eh, tapi kenapa Sasuke-san menunggu ku? 'kan bisa pulang duluan?" aku menatapnya dengan heran.

"Habis, kata pak Yamato, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab mengantarmu! Padahal, aku salah apa coba?! Dasar! Orang dewasa jaman sekarang!(?)" Sasuke-san mulai ngomel.

Yah, itu mungkin karena ulahmu dan cewek itu hampir membuat nyawanya melayang… akhirnya aku menghabiskan **BANYAK** waktu mendengarkan ceramah Sasuke-san.

"Eh, tapi aku kagum loh! Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahasa Konoha (Reader: Apaan sih?) dengan begitu baik? Aku aja yang warga Konoha asli, bahasa Konoha nya masih mengkhawatirkan!" ujar Sasuke-san setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pidatonya tentang HAM remaja jaman sekarang yang super gaje.

"Oh? Yah, aku pernah tinggal di Konoha 2 bulan. Aku dulu tinggal di Kirigakure. Tapi karena pekerjaan orang tuaku, aku harus kembali ke Amegakure." Jelasku singkat.

"Wuah, tapi 2 bulan itu waktu yang cepat loh! Eh, eh, nanti ajari aku bahasa Ame ya? Aku pengen coba nembak cewek pake bahasa Ame!" Sasuke-san memberiku _grin Pervert_-nya.

"Boleh." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berap…" belum selesai Sasuke-san bicara, tiba-tiba, pemilik warung itu keluar sambil berteriak, "Maling ayaaam, maling ayaaam!" hueh? Masih mikir kami maling ayam?! _Anyway, _kami bukan maling tahu! Enak aja main fitnah!

Tanpa kami sangka, berpuluh-puluh warga yang kebanyakan oom-oom muncul sambil memegang golok. OH NO

"S-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke-san…" aku menatapnya takut-takut.

Sasuke-san mengangguk pelan sok cool sambil memberi kode. "1, 2, 3! LARIIII…!" teriaknya histeris. Yang tentu makin mengundang kecurigaan warga. Dasar Sasuke-san bodoh!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami berdua lari kearah yang berlawanan. Sebagian warga mengejar Sasuke-san, yang sebagian lagi yang terdiri dari ibu-ibu dan banci, mengejarku. BUSET! Ngejar maling kok milih-milih…

akhirnya aku cuma bisa berlari dan berlari sampai pagi, eh, nggak segitunya sih, hehhe*ditabok* cuma sampe ngos-ngosan doang kok...

* * *

Ku lambatkan langkah kakiku. Sepertinya mereka sudah tak mengejar lagi. Hahahah… hampir saja! Lu bayangin aja, ada sekumpulan ibu-ibu kadaluwarsa, dan banci-baci taman lawang mau ngeroyok lo?

HAHAHHA! AMIT-AMIIIT~~~~~ *teriak pake toa dalam hati (?) *

Akhirnya aku cuma menghela napas lega.

Hng? Mataku menangkap sesosok cewek dan beberapa sosok oom-oom yang kelihatannya sangar, di belakang pos satpam.

Cewek itu sepertinya akan dilecehkan. Duuuh, mana satpamnya siiih?!

Bergegas aku berlari kearah kawanan oom-oom gaje itu.

Mereka sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku.

"HOOOI!" teriakku pake toa ditengah acara berlariku.

Akhirnya aku sampai dengan selamat!

"Kalian mahluk-mahluk rendah! Jangan ganggu _lady_ in… eh? Kamu… Ayumi 'kan…?" aku menatap cewek yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah pucat itu.

"… kamu…"

Aku dengan santainya berjalan mendekati cewek itu dengan senyum yang kujamin dapat melelehkan segala isi macam perut wanita(?).

"_My Princess_… tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Jadi kau bisa selam…"

"Kamu siapa ya…?" PLAK… tamparan keras bagiku…

"Hei! Pahlawan kesiangan yang gak ada nama! Kalo lu berani, lawan kita! Jangan asal bicara lu!" para preman itu memprotes karena ngerasa gak di anggap.

"Huh! Baik akan kulawan kalian sekarang juga!" Bentakku dengan bercucuran air mata. Nih cewek sadis amat sih… langsung ngelupain muka ku… huwe, emak…

"Siap-siap aj…"

"EH! Itu tuh, si maling ganteng itu! Ayo kita 'hajar' sama-sama" suara banci yang kedengaran kayak ayam betina ketemu harimau jantan*?* terdengar dengan sadisnya ditelingaku.

Para Preman pun sepertinya kaget.

"GASWAT! Eh, maaf ya, aku harus pergi! Tenang! Kau akan aman!" ujarku pada cewek manis itu dan langsung berlari sambil mengacungkan jari tengahku kearah para preman dan ibu-ibu+banci itu.

"E-eh…" cewek itu cuma cengo melihat aku serta para preman itu lari. (ya iyalah, premannya juga lari! 'Mang lu mau jadi santapan ibu-ibu n banci sadis itu?!)

Singkat cerita aku tetap tak bisa melarikan diri dari satpam dekat situ yang mendengar rebut-ribut hingga nggak ikutan ngejar. Aku sangat bersyukur bukan ibu-ibu dan banci itu yang ngenangkep. Kalo tidak, maka hilanglah keperawananku!*?*

Setelah diceramahi (padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa) aku diijinkan pulang.

Aku berdoa Sasuke-san selamat. Semoga pas aku dating kesekolah besok, dia ada dibangkunya. Haahha, dikejar oom-oom yang ngebawa golok… tabah ya, Sasuke-san…

TBC

* * *

Gimana? Maaf kalau masih kurang! Akan Ucchan usahain. Tapi maaf ya, Karena UAS hampir menjemput(?)

Ucchan harus belajar… terutama MTK… mampus, ada Fisika juga… aaah, PKN sinting juga ada… Ucchan setres…

Yah, doain MTK, Fisik, sama PKN Ucchan ya… Ucchan akan sangat senang kalau para reader mau.

Hhehehe, adiknya Itachi si Shisui imut itu! Kyaaa~ Double ganteng~ Ucchan pengen makan ayam goreng deh!*Plak*

jadi mohon masukannya! Ucchan sangat haus review! *gaje*

**_Yah, Review plis?0w0 *Kitty eyes no jutsu~!*_**


End file.
